


Amends

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Disarm [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers aren't exactly friends even after saving the world together. Nat however wants to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to write this story for over a month, and I'm so glad I finally got it out. 
> 
> This work is based on the MCU because I'm really unfamiliar with Tony and Nat's friendship in the comics. 
> 
> I love me [some](http://realmofthestars.tumblr.com/post/111735087671/i-need-tony-stark-unabashedly-putting-lipstick-and) non binary Tony Stark. 
> 
> And also Tony and Nat friendship. 
> 
> Hopefully I captured their characters well enough.

"Star Trek?" Nat asked, coming up behind Tony who alone had been on the couch in the living room watching television. 

Which of course, frightened Tony who hadn't expected that. 

"Why are you like this?" Tony hissed out in complaint. He wasn't convinced that this wasn't a game to Romanov and Barton that they kept some type of hidden score of who could scare which team mate the most. Bruce was left out of the game for obvious reasons, but everyone else was fair game. 

"I could give you so many reasons." Natasha teased, not waiting for an invitation before going over to sit beside Tony on the couch who eyed the redhead with suspicion. "But today it's because I also wanted to watch Star Trek." 

"Really?" Tony said, not in disbelief but excitement. "Who's your favorite Captain? Wait, have you ever seen any before?" 

Natasha shook their head. 

"Well, then starting with the original series is a great place for you." 

For a while, there's a shared silence between them as the first episode plays on. It's the kind of silence that's being going around with the formation of the Avengers still being relatively new with their battle born friendship between them all only stretches so far in the tower. 

Their relationship with Tony was somewhat strained due to the circumstances of their meeting. The same could be said, of his relationship with Steve whilst both men had realized what they said was only said due to being influenced by Loki's scepter, they were also equally stubborn so no real apology had amounted. 

Even so, they both had a lot in common. 

Nat devised a way to try and amend their relationship three episodes in. "I'm agender." 

Tony's eyes widen a bit, before he broke into a genuine grin. "I knew it. I knew you were like me somehow." 

It wasn't exactly a secret that he was non binary. Tony mostly preferred he pronouns, but usually felt at ease with any thrown his way.

"I see." Nat said, somewhat surprised. "Shouldn't you be asking what pronouns I prefer?"

Tony blinked. "Right, right. So what are those?" 

"I prefer they but I still use she on missions." The only thing that had really changed since they had this conservation with Clint was the fact, Nat wasn't the only name they used anymore. They still preferred it, but would accept Natasha now.

Tony would remember that, he might forget birthdays and anniversaries but he never forgot things like that. "So... am I the first person other than Clint? Because I have a hard time believing you wouldn't tell him."

Natasha wondered. "Do you think we're dating?" 

"I mean, you could be. But I know for a fact he's not straight because of that lame arrow joke." To this day, Tony hadn't been able to hear the phrase straight arrow without having to stifle the urge to laugh. All because Clint had one day joked on an outing with him and Steve about how his arrows might have been straight but he definitely was not after he had smirked at someone making eyes at him.

Nat looked amused. 

"You know this arrow joke, don't you?" Tony asked. 

Nat nodded. "He's been telling that one for years. I don't know how it gets him laid, but it does." 

"Unbelievable." 

After that, their silence returned as Tony had gotten the episode back before they started their conservation and their eyes had wandered from the screen but it was more much comfortable now. Like a lot of the tension had faded away. 

"Apologize to Steve and I'll paint your nails." Natasha bargained knowing that if one of them would take the leap and apologize, the other would surely follow suit.

Tony rolled his eyes in a truly exaggerated fashion. "Fine, but I expect some high quality work. I will not go out in public if you butcher my nails."


End file.
